RWBY & JNPR In Skyrim!
by Gadget916
Summary: Team RWBY And JNPR Woke Up In A Carriage With Other Stormcloak Soldiers And With Them Is Tomoki The Soon Dragonborn(Tomoki Is The Name I Use For My Skyrim Game) When Team RWBY And Team JNPR Was About To Be Killed A Dragon Appeared Out Of Nowhere Join Tomoki And The Gang Into This Land Of Skyrim!(Also Their Is Mods In This)
1. Chapter 1

Hey So New Story I Made So I Hope You Enjoy This Story I Made.

In The Land In Remnant 8 Teenager's Was The Of Vale But Something Happened A Mystery Light Appeared Out Of Nowhere Now In The Land Of Skyrim!

"Aw What Happened" Ruby Said "Where In A Cart With Other People In Blue The One's In Brown Is The Legion" Ralof Said "Yeah So What Now Do They Drop Is Us Or Something" Yang Said" "I Wish That Was The Case But No You People Are Going To Die With Us" Ralof Said "WHAT!" The Student's Of Beacon Said "Aw What The Hell" Prisoner Said "Hey You Finally Awake, You Were Trying To Cross The Border, Right Walked Into That Imperial Ambush, Same As Us, And That Thief Over There." Ralof Said "Damn You Stormcloaks, Skyrim Was Fine Until You Came Along Empire Was Nice And Lazy, If They Hadn't Been Looking For You, I Could've Stolen That Horse And Be Halfway Into Hammerfell, You Guy's You And Me- We Shouldn't Be Here, It's These Stormcloaks The Empire Wants". Lokir Said "We're All Brothers And Sisters in Binds Now Thief." Ralof Said "Shut Up Back There!" Imperial Guard Said. "What's Wrong With Him, Huh?." Lokir Said Watch Your Tongue, Your Speaking To Ulfric Stormcloak, The True High King!" Ralof Said "Ulfric The Jarl Of Windhelm? You're The Leader Of The Rebellion, If The Captured You...OH God's, Where Are They Taking Us? Lokir Said "Yeah Where Are They Taking Us Anyway" Jaune Said " I Don't Know Where We're Going, But Sovngarde Awaits". "Sovngarde" The Student's Of Beacon Said "I Heard Of It That Is Where The Nord's Go When Their Body Finally Give Up After Long Age Or Battle To Be Heroes" Prisoner Said "We Really Don't Know What Is Even Going On Here?" Pyhrra Said "Hey What Race You Guy's Are" Ralof Said "Race" Beacon Student's Said "It's What People Is Here, Race Is What People We Are And Skin We Have Or Nord's Are White, Redguard's Is Darker Skin, Breton Is Look's Like Nord's, Orc's Are Green, Khajiit's Are Cat People Hearing That Blake Got Goosebumps "Cat People" Blake Said "Yeah Cat People Who Has All Cat Fur With Different Color Of Them Like Black, Grey, Or White" Prisoner Said "Any There Is Also Argonian Is Lizard People, Their Are Elvels Too Like The High Elf's Tall Light Green Person, Wood Elf's Like's Bow's And Finally Dark Elf's All Red Eyes And Grey Skin". Prisoner Said "WOW" Student's Of Beacon Said "Hey Sorry To Burst Your Chat But Were In Helgen, Funny When I Was A Boy Imperial Walls Always Keep Me Safe". Ralof Said "THIS IS OUTRAGES WE DON'T DESERVE TO DIE HERE! Weiss Said "Shut Up Bitch!" Imperial Guard said "GET THE PRISONER'S OUT OF THE CART MOVE IT!" Imperial Captain Said "Let's Go Shouldn't Keep The Gods Waiting For Us". Ralof Said "Wait Wait! Were Not Rebel's!" Lokir Said "Face Your Death With Courage Thief". Ralof "STEP TOWARDS THE BLOCK WHEN WE CALL YOUR NAME, ONE AT A TIME". Imperial Captain Said "Ralof Of Riverwood" It Has Been A Honor Jarl Ulfric" Ralof Said(skipping ulfric's turn) Lokir Of Rorikstead" Hadvar Said "No, I'm Not A Rebel, You Can't Do This!" Lokir Said "HALT!" "Your Not Going To Kill Me!" "Archer's" "Gahh!" "Anyone Else Feel Like Running?" "Wait Your 9 Step Forward" The Student's Of Beacon Step Forward And The Prisoner Too "Who Are You Guy's" "Ruby Rose" Ruby Said, "WEISS SCHNEE!" Weiss Said "Blake Belladonna" Blake Said "Yang Xiao-Long" Yang Said "Jaune Arc" Jaune Said "Pyhrra Niko" Pyhrra Said "NORA VOLKYRIE" Nora Said "Lie Ren" Ren Said "Tomoki Just Tomoki" Prisoner Said His Name "How Did You Guy's End Up Into This Mess Anyway, Captain What Should We Do They Aren't Even In The List' Hadvar Said "Forgot The List They Goes Into The Block" Imperial Captain Said "By Your Order Captain, I'm Sorry Were Sure To Send Your Remains Are Sure To Return Somewhere You Guy's Live" Hadvar Said "Follow The Captain Prisoners" Hadvar Said "CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Nora Said "Nora Shut Up Please" Ren Said(Skipping The Stormcloak Headless Head) "Next The Breton" Imperial Captain Said Dragon Roar Around Somewhere In The Sky "What The Hell Was That" I SAID NEXT PRISONER" Imperial Captain "Come Up Breton" Hadvar Said Tomoki Came Up And Ready For His Death But Then A Black Dragon Show's Up And Roar It's Fire Across The Village "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Guard Said "Dragon!" Stormcloak Guard said Then All The Student's And Tomoki Went Out Cold Until Ralof Woke Them Up "HEY WAKE UP COME AT THE TOWER LET'S GO!" Ralof Said So When They Made It To The Tower The Dragon Smash The Wall Across The Tower Building "Hey See That Building Across The Tower Jump Their Now!" Ralof Said Tomoki And The Student's Of Beacon Jumps Into The Building(Skiping The Bullshit Stuff, So What happened Is Ralof And Hadvar Got Into A Angry Talk And Ask The Tomoki And Beacon Student's To Come With Them The Student Of Beacon Follow After Ralof And Tomoki Then All the Fight With The Spider Stuff Then Made It Out Of The Cave Into Skyrim!)

Hey Sorry If You Can't Read All That Shit So This Mod Skyrim And RWBY Will Go To Whiterun First To Inform The Jarl Of Whiterun And Maybe Join The Guild In Whiterun.


	2. Tomoki And Team RWBY & JNPR Adventure!

"WOW" Ruby And Nora Said "Yep Welcome to Skyrim Boy's And Girls" Ralof Said "I Will Admit This Is A Perfect Place For A Vocation Party" Weiss Said

"Anyway We Should Spilt Up Don't Want Any Imperial Guard's Looking For Us" Ralof Said "Yeah We Should Half Of Us Stay With Ralof, While The Other Half Follow Me In The High Ground" Tomoki Said "I Take The Milk Drinker With The Blond Hair With Armor On And His Team, You Should Take The Other Half" Ralof Said.

"Sure" Tomoki Said "Come Follow Me" Team RWBY Follow Tomoki, While Team JNPR Follows Ralof, "Hey Were Did You Guy's Came From Anyway?" Tomoki Ask

The Team Were About To Lie To Him But He Did Save Their Escape So Told Him The Truth," Were From Remnant". Ruby Said

"Remnant" Tomoki Said, "Were From Another World And Were Trying To Find A Way Home" Blake Said "Right, Well Anyway What Should We Do Now" Tomoki Said

"We Should Find A Way Out Of This World And Return Into Our's" Weiss Said, It's True The Bad Thing's In Remnant And They Need To Be There To Stop The White Fang And Salem.

"While I'm Sure You Guy's Really Want To Return To Your World, But I Don't Think There Is Anything That can Help You Guy's To Return There" Tomoki Said

"Why Is That" Weiss Said, "You See I Saw How The Thing's You And Your Other Friends Have Scrolls You Called Them, We Don't Have The Metal's To Make You People To Return To Your World" Tomoki Said

"So We're Stuck Here" Yang Said, "Yes, While You Guy's Are Stuck Here How About You And Your Friend's And I Go On A Adventure In Skyrim to See What Knowledge They Have For Us" Tomoki Said

"Knowledge'' The Team Ask "Yeah, Forgot To Tell you that there is magic here and skyrim" Tomoki Said

"Magic!" The Team Ask "Yeah But That's In The College Of Winterhold" Tomoki Said

"So How Many Magic That They Learned" Blake Said "A Lot" Tomoki Said

"CANWEPLEASEGOTOWINTERHOLDANDLEARNMAGIC" Ruby Said "Sure But I Think We Have To Wait Until Your Other Friends Too" Tomoki Said

"Then It's Settle, After This Want To Go Into A Bar Tomo~ Yang Said Flirted To Tomoki "I Don't Know You Tell Me Pretty Sunflower" Tomoki Turned The Flirt Right Back Into Yang Cause Her Into Blush!

"W-Ell Sure Ma-Ybe We Shoud Do It!" Yang Said "HELLO WERE RIGHT HERE THE WHOLE TIME!" Weiss Said

"Yeah Maybe Later, Oh A It's Your Other Friend's!" Tomoki Said "RUBY, WEISS, BLAKE, YANG OVER HERE! Jaune Said

"COMMING" Team RWBY Said "This Well Be Interesting " Tomoki Said

So After Ralof Told Them About Stone What Not And Made It Into Riverwood After A Talk With His Sister And Husband Team RWBY & JNPR & Tomoki Came To Whiterun But Under Attack Because The Big Giant Is Coming After There Them,

*Bow Archer Sounds*

Then A Bow Of Arrows Hit The Giant In The Kneel Then Comes A Big Men With A Greatsword Coming And Chop The Head Of The Giant

"You Guy's Should Be Careful Lucky We Showed Up In Time To Help You" The One With The Bow And Shield, "Sorry Was Not Looking Were We Were Going" Tomoki Said

"We Can Take Care Of Them No Problem" Yang Said, "You Guy's Look Strong Come To Join Our Guild And Be A Companion" The One With A Big Sword Said

"We Sure Will" Pyhrra Said, "Yeah Who Is The Leader Of The Guild?" Tomoki Ask "Our Leader Is Kodlak Whiteman, Ask Him To See If You Are True Warrior's Alea Said "We Sure Will!" Yang Said

"Anyway Let's Go Guy's" Tomoki Called The Team "So How's The Red Eyes Person Skill" Fawkes Said "He Is Hiding His True Power, But He Will Reveal Them Soon Enough" Alea Then Walked Back To Whiterun.

After Enter Whiterun The Team And Tomoki Was Surprise At The View In The City, "WOW" Ruby And Nora Said "It's Impressive" Blake Said "Me Two" Weiss Said

"Okay What Should We Do First Tell The Jarl First Or Join The Companions," Tomoki "We Should Join The Companions First Those Guy Were Cool" Yang Said "ARE YOU KIDDING ME WE HAVE A DRAGON WHO COULD BE DESTROYING ANOTHER CITY AS WE SPEAK, We have to talk with the jarl first!" Weiss Said "I Think We Should Vote Of What Should We Even Doing" Tomoki Said And 5 Vote Is Talking With The Jarl And 6 Vote(And Tomoki) Vote For The Companions

"Well Look's Like The Companions Won So We Should Go There First" Tomoki Said "Fine!" Weiss Said "Look After We Do Thing's For The Companions We Can Tell The Jarl Fair" Tomoki Said Everyone Nodded "Good"

We The Team Arrive To The Home Of The Companions, There Was A Brawl Fight And Yang Almost Wanted To Join In The Fun "No Yang" Ruby Said "Fine Rubes" Yang Said "I Think Kodlak Is Down On The Lower Floor Is So Let's Go" Tomoki Said Everyone Nodded When They Arrive They Saw To Men Talking About Wolf's Crap Then Tomoki Cast In In Their Conversation "What Bring You 9" "Hi, Me And My Friend's Want's To Join The Companions" Tomoki Said "Would You Now" Then Kodlak Look At Tomoki Then To Yang, And All The Way To Jaune "This Boy Need's More Training" Kodlak Said "So Can We Join ?" Jaune Said "Yes, But I Don't Have A Confident In You So I Will Ask Villkas Here" Villkas Tried And See If This Young Warrior Can Best You" "Aye" Villkas Said "Follow Me"

After Outside, "The Old Man Want's To See If Your Just More Then Just A Wimp So Let's Do This" VIllkas Said "Yes Sir!" Jaune Said, After The Short Match Jaune Surprise Villkas With His Sword And Shield Stuff And Land A Blow On Him "Not Bad" Villkas Said To Jaune "So Did I Pass?" Jaune Said "Yes Lad You Sure Did" Villkas Said "Yes!" Jaune Said Happy "Don't Be To Confident A Happy Small Celebration Can Backfire You Know" Villkas Said "Yes sir Sorry?" Jaune Said "Alright Take Some Rest You Deserve It" Villkas Said

So This Will Take A Long Time So What Happened Is They All Did The Companions Quest And Complete It And Tomoki Became Their Harbringer In The Companions And Gain A Werewolf Ability Too (Yang, Jaune, Pyhrra, and Tomoki Became Werewolf's)

"Well That Was A Great Adventure Guy's" Tomoki Said "Yeah But, Still Sad That Kodlak Died Though" Ruby Said "Hey Rubes Kodlak Wanted To Die So He Ask Us To Beat To Demon Inside Of Him And We Did So Now He Rest Now" Yang Said "I Still Shock That Tomoki Have The Same Weapon Of The Former Leader Of The Companions" Jaune Said "If You Want It Take It Jaune" Tomoki Hand Him The Weapon "WHAT I CAN'T TAKE THAT!" Jaune Said "Look When I First Saw How Kodlak Look At you I Knew You Were The One For This Weapon Honor Kodlak Jaune" Tomoki Hand The Weapon To Jaune "Okay" Jaune Took The Weapon Thanks For His Training For Other Member's Of The Guild He Learned A Lot Of Swing And Shield Stuff And To Move A Great Sword "That's The Sprit Jaune" Kodlak Last Voice In His Head "Kodlak" Jaune In Tears.

So Enjoy This Skyrim And RWBY In Skyrim Adventure Wait Until You See More See Ya!


	3. Mod List

So Some Of You Guy's Are Wanting To Know About The Mod List I Have Granted I Don't Remember Having A Lot Of Mod's But I Will

Tell You Guy's The Best Ones!

1\. Maid 2

2\. Become Death

3\. Naruto Magic

4\. Blood Enchanced

5\. Textures

6\. Black Mage

7\. Build House Free

8\. Unoffical Patch

9\. RWBY Weapon's

10\. More Magic

11\. Dark Magic

12\. All The Cheats Stuff

13\. Maids Are Crazy

14\. Royal Outfit

15 Other Mod's That I Won't List Because I Forgot About It!

So I Hope Someone Out There is Happy Of The Mod's I Use And Maybe Don't But Anyway Enjoy Reading Peace.


	4. Dragonborn!

Following after doing the companies quest,the gang and tomoki are going to speak to the jarl, follow them into this weird adventure

"So after we did the whole kodlak died thing we should go to the jarl, like right now" Weiss said "I did say that we should go after talking with the guild, so yeah let's go see the jarl guy's" tomoki said "Fine let's go" yang said

They arrived to the jarl's palace and begin walking toward's to the jarl but was stop by a dark elf "What's the meaning of this interruption? jarl balgruuf is not receiving visitors" Irileth said "Let me do the talking" tomoki said "I have news from helgen, About the dragon attack" tomoki said "Well that's explain why the guard's let you, the jarl will talk to you people now" Irileth said "So, You people were at helgen? and you all saw this dragon with your eyes" jarl balgruuf said "Yes, the dragon was arrived before the guard's kill tomoki here" Weiss said "Really? you're certainly... forthright about your criminal past" the jarl said "But it's none of my concern who the Imperial's want to execute, I want to know about helgen" the jarl said

"The Imperial's was about to execute ulfric stormcloak, then the dragon attacked" Blake said "I should have guessed ulfric would be mixed up in this mess" the jarl said

"What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we countinue to trust in the strength of our walls? against a dragon?" the jarl said

"My Lord, we should send troop's to riverwood at once, It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains..." Irileth said

"The jarl of falkreath will view that as a provocation! He"ll assume we're preparing to join ulfric's side and attack him" Proventus Said

"We, should Not-" Proventus was cut off "ENOUGH!" the jarl said "I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!" the jarl said

"Irileth, send a detachment to riverwood at once" The jarl said "Yes, my jarl" Irileth Said "If you'll excuse me, i'll return to my duties" Proventus Said

"That would be best" the jarl Said "Well done, You 9 sought me out, on your own initiative, You've done whiterun a service, and I won't forget it" "Here, take this as a small token of my esteem." The jarl said and give them 9,000 gold

"WOW, That's a Lot of gold there" yang said "Now we can never be poor on the street's" Jaune said happy

"Wait!, Hold Up, There is another thing you could do for me, Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps," " Come, let's go find farengar, my court wizard, He's Been Looking into a matter related to these dragons and... rumors of dragons" The Jarl Said

"Of Course, My Jarl, we will help your court wizard of this stuff you want us" Weiss Said "Come This Way" The Jarl said

Walking to were Farengar is, "Farengar, I think These 9 here can help you with your dragon project" The Jarl Said

"So The Jarl said, You 9 can be of me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragon's" Yes, I could use someone to fetch me something for me" "Well, When I say fetch, I really mean into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there" Farangar said

"What does this have to do with the dragons" Tomoki said following by the beacon student's agreeing of what he said

"Ah, no mere brute mercenary, But a thinker - perhaps even a scholar?" "You see, when the stories of dragons began to circulate, many dismissed them as mere fantasies, rumors, impossiblitiles" "One sure mark of a foolis to dismiss anything that falls outside his experience as being impossible" "But I began for information about dragons - where had they gone all these years ago? And where were they coming from?" Farangar said

"So what do you even what us to do then?' Ruby said

"I, ah, learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in bleak falls barrow - a "Dragonstone," said to contain a map of dragon burial sites" "Go to Bleak Falls Barrow find this tablet - no doubt interred in the main chamber - and bring it to me, Siplicity itself" Farengar said

"Okay Team Let's Go To Bleak Falls Barrow" Ruby Said "Wait, I Think This Is The Stone Farengar Said" Tomoki Said He then show the tablet to farengar

"Ah! The Dragonstone Of Bleak Falls Barrow! You Already Found It! You are cut from a different cloth than the brutes the jarl foists on me" Farengar said

"Wait, When Did you get that tomo~" Yang said "Remember, that I said that I have to go somewhere?" everyone nodded Before we left riverwood I went to the trader's in town and he said his golden claw was missing so I ask that if I can help he then show me the way to the mountain's and then found the claw," "But, something stop me so went even further into the Barrow and found a huge Stone next to a dead A Fallen hero and found this Stone" Tomoki said in a half truth

"So, what now do now" Nora said

"That's where your job ends and mine begins, the work of the mind, sadly undervalued in Skyrim" "Farengar!"

"Farengar, you need to come at once, a dragon's been sighted nearby" "You people should come, Too" Irileth Said

"A Dragon! How exciting! Where was it seen? What was it doing?" Farengar Said

*Skipping the Irleth talking to us and the gang now were at the jarl talking with the guard*

"So, Irilrth tells me you came from the western watchtower?" The jarl said "Yes, My Lord" The guard said

"Tell him what you told me, about the dragon" Irileth Said

"Uh... that's right, We saw it coming from the south, It was fast... faster than anything I've ever see" Whiterun guard said

"What did it do? Is It attacking the watchtower?" The Jarl said

"No, my lord, It was just circling overhead when I left, I never ran so fast in my life... I thought it would come after me for sure." Whiterun guard said

"Good work, son We'll take it from here, Head down to the barracks for some food and rest, You've earned it" The jarl said

"Irileth, you'd better gather some guardsmen and get down there" The Jarl Said

"I've Already ordered my men to muster near the main gate" Irileth said

"Good, Don't fail me" "There Is no time to stand on ceremony, my Friend's I need your help again" "I Want all to go with Irileth and help her fight this dragon" The Jarl said "You all survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here," "But I haven't forgotten the service you did for me in retrieving the dragonstone for farengar" "As A token of my esteem, I have instructed Avenicci That You All are now permitted to purchase property in my city" The Jarl Said "And please accept this gift from my personal armory" The Jarl give A Weapon To Tomoki Which Is Goldbrand The Same Weapon use by the Champion of Cyrodii

"Nice New Weapon Tomo~" Yang said "THATWEAPONISSOCOOL" Ruby Said "It got gold on the blade" Tomoki said

*Skipping To Where The Dragon Is*

"Dragon A Real Dragon!" Ruby and Nora said "COME THIS NO TIME JUST TO LOOK AT THE DRAGON RUBES!" Yang said

Dragon came up and shot's fire at them "Jaune, Pyhrra, Ruby, Weiss Distract it!" Tomoki said 'How!" Weiss said "I Need A Time To Do What's Next!" Tomoki said then the team follow tomoki advice and distract it and tomoki came and running from the tower and got on the dragon's back and kill him

"WE DID IT, WE KILL A DRAGON!" Nora said "Yes nora we did" Ren said "WAIT WHAT IS HAPPENING TO TOMOKI!" Ruby said Then the dragon started to turn back into a bone and his soul go into tomoki and he "FU - RO - DA!' Tomoki Shout Then a weird force came from his mouth and started going to the sky

"I Can't Believe it! You're Dragonborn..." Whiterun guard said "Dragonborn, What do you mean?" The student's of beacon and tomoki said

"In the very oldest tales, back from when there still were dragons in skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power" "That's what you did, isn't it? Absorbed that dragon's power?" Whiterun guard said

"I Don't know what happened to me?" Tomoki said "Well, you can Shout now, You couldn't before, right? That can only mean one thing, You must be Dragonborn" Whiterun guard

*Skipping to where The Jarl Is*

"Good, you're finally here, The jarl's been waiting for you" Proventus Said

"You heard the summons, What else could it mean?" "The Greybeards..." The Jarl said

"We were just talking about you, My brother needs a word with you" Hrongar said

"So, what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?" Jarl said

"We, Killed the dragon, I think we deserve a reward" Tomoki said and the student's of beacon nod their heads

"There's no question about that, It was a mighty deed, You all earned a place of honor among the heroes of Whiterun" "But there must be more than that, Did something... Strange... happen when the dragon died?" Jarl said

"Yeah, Tomo here absorbed the dragons soul or something" Yang said

"So it's true The Greybeards really were summoning you" Jarl said

"The Greybeards" Tomoki and the gang said

"Masters of the Way of the Voice, They live in seclusion high on the Throat of the World" Jarl said

"What do these greybeards want with Tomoki here" Pyhrra said

"The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely grifted in the Voice - the ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu'um, or Shout" "If you really are Dragonborn, they can teach you how to use your gift" Jarl said

"Didn't you all hear the thundering sounds as you returned to Whiterun?" "That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar!" This hasn't happened in... centuries, at least, Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Almora!" Hrongar said

"Hrongar, calm yourself, What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our friend here?" "Capable, as he may be, I don't see any sighs of him being this, what, "Dragonborn" Proventus said

"Nord nonsense?! Why you puffed-up ignorant... these are our sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the first empire!" Hrongar angry Tone

"Hrongar, Don't be so hard on Avenicci" Jarl said

"I meant no disrespect, of course" It's just that... what do these Greybeards want with him?" Proventus said

"That's the Greybeards' business, not ours" "Whatever happened when you all killed that dragon, it revealed something in you, and the Greybeards heard it" "If they think you're Dragonborn, who are we to argue?" "You'd All better to get up to High Hrothgar immediately, There's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards, It's a tremendous honor" "I envy you know, To climb the 7,000 steps again... I made the pilgrimage once, did you know that?" "High Hrothgar is a very peaceful place, Very... Disconnected from the troubles of this world" "I wonder that the Greybeards even notice what's even going on down here, They haven't seemed to care before" "No matter, Go to High Hrothgar, Learn what the Greybeards can teach you" The Jarl said in a long speech

"Also, You all did a great service for me and my city, Dragonborn and Friends" By my right as Jarl, I Named all of you Thane of Whiterun, It's greatest honor that's within my power to grant" "I assign you all Lydia as a personal Housecarl, and this weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office" "I'll also notify my guards of your new title, Wouldn't want to think you're part of the common rabble, now would we? "We Are honored to have you all as Thane of our city, Dragonborn and Friend's" The jarl said

"Thank you, My Jarl!" Dragonborn and The gang said

"The Jarl has appointed me to be your houseccarl, It's an honor to serve you all" Lydia said

"We are a Thane what does that even mean anyway" Yang said

"The Title of Thane is honor, gift for your service, Guards will know to look the other way, If you tell them who you are" Lydia said

"Cool, If I Destroy anything I did and the guard looking in the other way, Why Not~" Yang said

"Hold Up, Let's Buy a house first" Tomoki said

*Skipping of buying a house and stuff*

"WOW THIS IS OUR NEW HOME!" Ruby said "Yep, Let's rest then go for another adventure guy's" Tomoki said and everyone agree

Okay This is really long for me, Now just wait until I upload more later?


	5. Joining the College of WInterhold !

fAfter Fighting the dragon in whiterun, The gang went to High Hrothgar, But Got sidetrack and made it to Winterhold

"Hey, This is Winterhold" Tomoki said

"WINTERHOLD REALLY!" Weiss said in a happy tone

"Yeesh~ Chill Out Snow Angle, So This is Winterhold on" Yang said

"Yeah, Let's Go Join The College of Winterhold" Tomoki said and everyone nodded their head

*When they arrived their was two people talking with each other*

"We need coin, and you're not bringing home any" Birna Said

"And you'd have me do what, Join the College and prance about casting spells all day?" Ranmir Said

"Don't just walk away from me!, Where do you think you're going? Birna said

"To the Inn for a drink, of Course! Where else could I even go in this gods - Forsaken town?" Ranmir Said

"And what, you think that'll solve all your problems!?" Birna Said

"Probably not, But it's woth a try!" Ranmir Said

"Wow, Two angry Couple in a middle of this town" Yang Said

"This town look's Broken" Blake said

"Yeah, the only building left standing is That tall building right in front of Us" Tomoki said

After walking to where the college is the were stop by a women

"Cross the bridge at your own peril!" Faralda Said

"Why? Not?" Yang Said

"The way is dangerous, and the gate will not open, You shall not gain entry!" Faralda said

"May we enter the college?" Tomoki said and the student's agree

"Perhaps, But what is it you expect to find within? " Farada said

"We Want to Learn magic and the power of Fire, Ice, And Lighting to destroy any who oppose Us" Tomoki said

"Yeah, What He said" Yang said

"While I'm Not a Magic person I am curious about this college and knowledge they have" Blake said

'I JUST WANT TO LEARN MORE ABOUT ICE MAGIC!" Weiss said

"MAYBE IF THEY HAVE A CONJURED WIZARD THAT CAN TEACH ME TO SUMMON A SCYTHE!" Ruby said

"I see, That All Of You all certainly a well deserve of being a mage, and few can withstand you all" "It would seem that the college has what you seek, The question now is what can you offer the College" Faralda said

"So We Can't Join Then" Jaune said "What we came all the way here for NOTHING!" Nora said

"No, Is just... Not just anyone is allowed inside, Those wishing to enter must show some degree of skill with magic' "A Small test, if you will"

"I think we both know, That all of us Will succeed here" Tomoki said

"Ya, Know I think your right" Faralda said

Arriving in the College of Winterhold

"I believe I've made myself rather clear" Mirabelle said

"Yes of course, I'm simply trying to understand the reasoning behind the decision" Ancano Said

"You may be used to the empire bowing to your every whim, but I'm afraid you'll find the Thalmor receive no such treatment here" "You are a guest of the college, here at the pleasure of the Arch-Mage, I hope you appreciate the opportunity" Mirabelle said

'Yes, of course, The Arch-Mage has my thanks" Ancano said

"Very good, Then we're done here" Mirabelle said Then Turn Around and her surprise 9 people was behind her

"Welcome to the College" Mirabelle said

"Hi, We were told to come and see you" Weiss said

"More Students, I'm surprised at how many of you there are lately" "Well, first you'll need this, While you're not required to wear them, you may find them more to your liking than your current clothes" Mirabelle said

"Thank you" All The student's and tomoki said (Okay Here the Clothes Tomoki is wearing A Blake Mage Outfit in the Mod form Nexus and Steam with a Black Mage Mask On And A Hood Scurf And a Black Circuit And Black Bandage Gloves On)

"Wow, Tomo~ You Look Amazing in that Clothes" Yang Said

"Thanks Yang, So What Now" Tomoki said

"I'll give you a brief tour, and then we'll get you to your first class, Are you all ready to begin?" Mirabelle said

"Sure we love to have a look around" Weiss said "Okay I guess" Yang said "Yeah, can't wait to learn Real Magic!" Ruby said

"Wonderful, Please follow me, and don't wonder off" Mirabelle said

*Mirabelle shows all of them were they would be sleeping, the Library is on the 2nd Floor on the tall building, The Arch-Mage is the Tall floor And So On...*

*By the wall the Clothes the Student's of Beacon is well Let's go one by one Let's start with Ruby*

Ruby is wearing a Red and Black Mage Outfit with her cloak on

Weiss is wearing a White and Blue Mage Outfit

Blake is wearing a Black and Purple Mage Outfit

Yang is wearing a Yellow and Brown Mage Outfit

Team JNPR Turn

Jaune is Wearing a White and Black Mage Outfit

Pyhrra is Wearing a Red and Brown Mage Outfit

Nora is Wearing a Black and Pink Mage Outfit

And Ren is wearing a Green and White Mage Outfit

All of them has a mask just like Tomoki but in different color (Black Mage Mask)

"Welcome, Welcome! We were just beginning, Please, stay and listen' Tolfdir said

"Oh Okay" Everyone said

"So, as I was saying, the first to understand is that magic is, by it's very nature, volatile and dangerous' Tolfdir said

"Unless you can control it, it can and will destroy you" Tolfdir said

"Sir, I Think we all understood that fairly well, We wouldn't be here if we couldn't control magic!" Brelyna said

"Yeah have to agree with the dark elf here, We Should be learning more about magic" Yang said

"Of course, My dears, Of course, You all certainly possess some inherent natural ability, That much and is not being Questioned" Tolfdir said

"What I'm talking about is true control, mastery of magic, It takes years, if not decades, of practice and study" Tolfdir said

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" J'zargo said

"Yeah, Come on let's do this already!" Yang said

"Please, Please!, This is exactly what I'm talking about, Eagerness must be tempered with caution, or else disaster is inevitable" Tolfdir said

"But we've only just arrived here - you've no idea what any of us are capable of, Why not give us a chance to show you what we can do?" Onmund said

"You Rest were Quiet so far, What should you guy's think we should do?" Tolfdir ask the gang

"We Think the rest of us should learn something practical" Tomoki said and the rest agreed

"Is that so?" Tolfdir said

"See? They Agrees with us too! Why don't you actually show us something?" Brelyna said

"All right, let's settle down, I suppose we can try something practical..." "In continuing with our safety, we'll start with Wards, Wards are protective spells that block any magic" Tolfdir said

Then He turn to where Weiss was

"Would you mind helping me with the demonstration? Are you at all familiar with Ward spells?" Tolfdir ask Weiss

"I don't know any Ward spells" Weiss said While Tomoki forgot to teach Weiss Ward spells (By the way Tomoki is a Master Wizard and Master All the Arcane Stuff like armor, bows, lockpicking and stealing)

"That's all right, I can teach you a very basic Ward, one that's enough for the purposes of this lesion" Tolfdir said

"Now, If you'll stand right over there, I'll cast a spell at you, and you block it with ward, Here we go" Tolfdir said

*Skipping to where Saarthal*

"Hey, so how's you're guys magic skills" Tomoki said

"Getting good a little just want to learn fire magic" Yang said

"While, she want's to learn that I want to learn more about Ice Magic" Weiss said

"Don't really care, But I do want to learn more about Conjuration Magic" Blake said

"I really want to learn more about Destruction and Restoration Magic!" Ruby said

"I want to learn about More Restoration Magic" Jaune said

"Don't know any Magic I want, But I think is Alteration" Pyrrha said

"I WANT TO LEARN MORE ABOUT DESTRUCTION MAGIC!" Nora said

"While, Everyone here likes the cool magic I just want to learn more about Illusion and Restoration Magic" Ren said

"Right, So forgot to ask you all but I can teach you guy's magic if you want?" Tomoki said

"Wait, Are you saying your a Master Wizard here Tomo~" Yang said

"Yes, Yes I am" Tomoki said

"Well, Let's get started then" Weiss said

*(All of Tomoki's Magic is the Base game magic and Mod Magic which is Dark magic and More Magic and Naruto Magic and Tomoki's is The Master in the all of them)*

*Arrived where Tolfdir said to be at*

"Uh, Sir what are we even looking for anyway?" Jaune said

"Anything! Anything at all that might be of interest, That's why I adore this location... we have no idea what we're going to find, And if, along the way, My message about the dangers of magic should happened to sink in for a few students, that would be a happy coincidence" Tolfdir said

"We're Ready let's go" Tomoki said

"All right, please stay close to me while we're inside, It should be safe, but it's always better to be cautious" Tolfdir said

"Oh, No! It's like Professor Port Again!" Yang said

*Skipping to meeting a man in yellow*

"Hold, Mages, and listen well..." "Know that you set in motion a chain of events that cannot be stopped" "Judgement has not been passed, as you had no way of knowing" "Judgment will be passed on your actions to come, and how you all deal with the dangers ahead of you of all"

"Wait Why? should we even trust in you" Jaune said

"This warning is passed to you all because the Psijic Order believes in You All" Nerien said

"All of you Mages, and you all, Have the potential to prevent disaster" "Take great care, and know that the Order is watching" Nerien said

*Then he Leaves in a Thin Air*

*Skipping to where the Green Orb*

"What is this thing?" Ruby said

"I have no idea! This is amazing, Absolutely amazing, The Arch-Mage needs to be informed immediately, He needs to see this for himself" Tolfdir said


	6. College to Dark Brotherhood

After coming back form Saarthal, The team go in informed to Arch-Mage about the Orb

*ARCH-MAGE ROOM*

"Hello Arch-Mage, we need to speak with you bout Saarthal" Weiss said

"Please don't tell me that another of the apprentices has been incinerated, I have enough to deal with right now" Savos said

"We found some sort of... Orb, and Tolfdir wanted you to see it" Jaune said

"I...See, I trust that Tolfdir will provide a more... Specific explanation" "But, Thank you all for bringing this to my attention" Savos said

"Thank you, Arch-Mage" Weiss said

"Tolfdir normally looks after your little group, yes?" "Since he's apparently occupied, and I will need to see this discovery for myself, I think perhaps you all should begin researching the subject" "Speak with Urag in the Arcanaeum, See if he is aware of anything that matches your discovery" Savos said

"And... Good work, The next time you all find yourself exploring Nordric ruins, perhaps this will be helpful" Savos said and give them the Staff of Magelight

"Sorry to say this, But do you ever met with the Psjic Order Before" Jaune said

"Personally? No, Not I, One of their number used to advise the Arch-Mage when I was but an Apprentice here" "But that was a great many years ago, before all the members of the order were called back to Isle of Artaeum, and it's disappeared entirely" Savos said

*ARCANAEUM*

"You are all now in the Arcanaeum, of which I am in charge, It might as well be my own little plane of Oblivion, Disrupt my Arcanaeum, and I will have you torn apart by angry Atronachs" Urag said

"Yes thank you, And we need to learn about something we found in Saarthal" Weiss said

"I know what you all what, Word travels fast around here, Discovered some big mystery, Huh?" "Well you all don't even need to ask, No, I don't have anything for you all, Not anymore, anyway" Urag said

"You don't have anything that can help?" Pyrrha said

"I said not anymore, Orthorn stole a number of books when he ran off to Fellglow Keep to join these Summoners, Some kind of peace offering" "I think one of those volumes may have had some relevant information, If you all want them, You'll all have to talk with Orthorn" Urag said

"Don't anyone care that Orthorn stole things from the College?" Weiss said

"Not enough to bother with it, Arch-Mage Aren's approach to these things is to just let them sort themselves out" "Although now it look's like you 9 will be doing the sorting, Good luck with that" Urag said

"Okay, Then who is this Orthorn?" Ruby said

"He was an Apprentice here at the College, Not very skilled, but got involved with a group of mages who took a liking of him" "When they left, He took off after them, Stole supplies and books from the College, I suppose as a way to ingratiate himself" Urag said

"Why are these mages in Fellglow keep?" Tomoki said

"Let's just call it a "difference of opinion" with the College" "They were interested in research that goes outside the bounds of what the College allows, so they were... Persuaded to leave" Urag said

They team was beginning to leave then Ancano was in their way

"You all, I have questions for you" Ancano said

"You all were in Saarthal, yes? It has come to my attention that something was found there" Ancano said

"Maybe..." Yang said

"I know full well that all of you have, Please do not insult my intelligence" "Tolfdir is still there now, is he? I shall expect full report when he returns" Ancano said

"Why does this matter to you?" Ren said

"Something was discovered in Saarthal that was significant enough that Tolfdir sent a new members of the College, and deliver word" "That sounds precisely like the sort of the thing that should matter to everyone, Especially me" "Thank you for all of your help, You all may go now" Ancano said

"Yeah something is not right about ancano, He just came to us and ask us questions?" Jaune said

"Me too, something about him is Off" Blake said

"Anyway, We all should go to Fellglow keep and get the books from Othorn" Tomoki said everyone agreed

*SKIPPING TO WHERE OTHORN IS*

"So, you're Orthorn?" Jaune said

"Yes, yes! Did Arch-Mage Aren send you all? He sent you all to rescue me, didn't he?" Orthorn said

"We're just here for the books you took form the College" Tomoki said

"What? The bo.. Oh. Dear" "I shouldn't have taken them, I know! It was stupid, I was stupid , It won't happen again" "Help me get out of here, and I'll help you find them, Please!" Orthorn said

"Where the books you stole?" Blake said

"I don't have them anymore, She took them... The Caller, She's the one who put me in here!" "Please, let me out of here!" Orthorn said

"Why are you even this cage" Yang said

"They threw me in here until they were ready to use me in one of their experiments" "This wasn't supposed to happen," "I thought they wanted my help, not use me as a test subject!" Orthorn said

"Is there a key for this cage?" Ren said

"No, it's the lever in the center there, Just make sure you don't pull the wrong on, Please, hurry, I don't like being in here!" Orthorn said

*SKIPPING TO WHERE THE CALLER IS*

"So, you're all the one's who barged into my home and laid waste to my projects" "How nice to meet you" The Caller said

"We're just here for the books form the College" Tomoki said

"So you're all just one of Aren's lackeys? That's disappointing, You all showed real promise" "You come here, Kill my assistants, disrupt my work... You've all annoyed me, so i don't think I'll be giving you all anything" The Caller said

"Were not going anywhere without those books" Weiss said

"Are you all attempting to threaten me? After I've been so hospitable?" "Well, You all won't be leaving here at all" The Caller said

*Fighting Scene, The team is fighting the caller with magic and finally killing the Caller herself

"Alright let's get these books" Tomoki said and everyone grab the three books

"Yeah, Uhh I fell like we forgot somebody?" Ruby said

"I don't think so, For now let's head back to the College" Tomoki said and the team go to the chest in the other room and leave the Keep

*IN THE KEEP*

"Uhh? Anyone out there? Anybody? Help? Friends? Arch-Mage? Heeeeeeelp!?" Orthorn said

*BACK TO THE COLLEGE*

*Okay so the team came back to talk to Tolfdir and the book and find and have to talk with the Augur and they have to find the Staff of Magnus, And Ancano is trying to control the whole world and Savos died and The team go to the place of where the Staff is talk with the last mage who was their and now the team went to That big place whatever and beat the blue mask fallen warrior and Tomoki took his mask and return to the college and fighting Ancano and The Team became the Arch-Mages in Winterhold*

"So that's a weird way of getting our Arch-Mage Title" Yang said

"Well I think we should go somewhere else and Find other things to do" Tomoki said

"You guys can go I need more research on being a Arch-Mage and more Magic to learn" Weiss said

"Yeah have to agreed with Weiss here Tomo~, We been into some weird fighting and it drain a lot of my Magic powers so I going to stay here for now" Yang said

"Tomoki" Blake said

"Yes, Blake" Tomoki said

"I heard a rumor about a boy Aventus Aretino in Windhelm trying to summon the Dak brotherhood' Blake said

"Yeah what about it?" Tomoki said

"You and me should be visting him and talk with him why is he even doing this" Blake said

"Alright just you and me Blake" Tomoki said

"Well be back soon everyone" Tomoki said and Blake and him go to windhelm

*AVENTUS ARETINO HOUSE*

"Finally! My prayers have been answered!" Aventus said

"Uh? Are you okay kid?" Tomoki said

"It worked! I knew you'd come, I just knew it!" "I did the Black Sacrament, over and over, With the body, and the... the things, And then you came! An Assassins from the Dark Brotherhood!" Aventus said

"We're sorry boy, But I'm not who you think we are" Tomoki said

"Of course you both are! I prayed and you came, and now you'll both accept my contract!" Aventus said

'Contract?" Tomoki and Blake said

"My mother, she... she died, I... I'll all alone now, So they sent me to that terrible orphanage in Riften Honorhall" "The Headmistress is an evil, cruel women, They called her Grelod the kind, But she's not kind, She's terrible, To all of us" "So I ran away, and came home, And preformed the Black Sacament, Now you're Both here! And you both can kill Grolod the Kind!" Aventus said

*THEN TOMOKI AND BLAKE ARRIVED IN RIFTEN*

"Okay so this is Riften" Blake said

"Yeah let's be careful I can smell the Stink of this place" Tomoki said

"Yeah me too" Blake said

"Hold there, Before I let you into Riften, you need to pay the visitor's tax" Riften guard said

"What's the Tax for?" Blake said

"For the privilege of entering the city, What does it matter?" Riften guard said

"This is obviously a shakedown" Tomoki said

"All right, keep your voice down... you want everyone to her you? I'll let you both in, just let me unlock the gate" Riften guard said

*IN THE CITY*

"HEY YOU TWO GET OVER HEAR NOW!" Guy in Armor said

"I don't know you two, You both lookin for trouble?" Maul said

"Were not trying to cause trouble" Tomoki said

"Good" "The last thing the Black Briars need around here is some troublemakers tryin' to steal a piece of the action" Maul said

"Who are the Black Briars" Blake said

"The Black Briars have Riften in their pocket and the Thieves Guild watchin' their back, So keep both of your nose out of their business" Maul said

"Who are you then?" Blake said

"Me? I'm Maul, I watch the streets for' em, If you need dirt on anythin' I'm your guy... but it'll cost ya" Maul said

"Got any dirt on this" Tomoki then shows him the unusual gem

"Only way that the both of you could of found one of those is by stealin' it, Guess you both fit right in around here better than I thought" Maul said

"So what do you both wanna know" Maul said

"Tell me what's this gem's worth" Tomoki said

"Do I look like a merchant to you?" "You're going to take that with Vex in the Thieves Guild" "Get in good with them and you'll find her" Maul said

"Okay let's go Blake" Tomoki said and Blake follow

"This place is not right" Blake said

"Yeah the Thieves Guild is here in the City, But right now let's go to the honorhall" Tomoki said

*SKIPPING THE KILLING PART*

"Okay that bitch really deserve to die" Blake said

"Yeah, Okay let's go to Aventus now" Tomoki said

*They told aventus that they killed The old Bitch and got a reward his family plate as a reward and a courier came and said he got a note for Tomoki and Blake said that said "We Know" with black fingerprint on it and when blake and him rent a room in riverwood they awoke in a shack and meeting astrid and she told them to kill the three victims Blake was scared but Tomoki said just follow her astrid order, So Blake kill the one in the middle and Tomoki killed the female victim and astrid told them to meet her and their new 'Family" in Falkreath*

"Okay this is a bad idea Tomoki" Blake said

"I know blake but we don't have a choice even if we can kill her but what happened if there is even more member out there" Tomoki said

"I know but I think we made a huge mistake on joining a group of Assassin's" Blake said

"I know Blake, I Know" Tomoki said

"Well this is it?" Blake said on the black door

"yeah let's go" Tomoki said

"What's the Music of Life" the Door said

"Silence, My brother "

*DONE*

Okay this is a long writing for me and hope you enjoy this chapter on RWBY & JNPR in Skyrim!


End file.
